DRAGON BALL Z:THE AVENGER CHRONICLES
by Someoneishere
Summary: This is the dragon ball z story set in the MCU. How would the avengers handle the new threats that they face when a whole new world with new mysteries are opened to them when an alien invasion happens in Japan. (set after The Avengers)
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

Nick fury was watching a fight unfold at the SHIELD headquarters in Japan. An Alien race had invaded his planet again, and was threatening to end the life in the planet as he knew it. This invasion was even more worse than the battle of New York, that happened just a month ago though this time instead of a full army it was just two people. His agents were clearly helpless against those invaders as they seemed to be bulletproof. All of the Avengers were also helpless against the invaders as the two of them were clearly stronger than almost all of the avengers. Iron man had tried to stop the two of them first, but the fight resulted in one of the aliens blasting Stark with some kind of energy beam. Captain America tried to hold them off, but was also put down fast. Nick Fury had immediately regretted the decision to not bring Dr Banner in, as he was sure that Hulk would have handled them better. Fury had left Dr. Banner at the Avengers tower in New York along with Romanoff and Barton so that, they can protect the city in case more of these aliens decided to join the fight and went to New York.

It was at the end of this fight that, SHIELD noticed a group of people coming towards them, and suddenly the two aliens lost interest in the captain and went toward the approaching people. Nick Fury had an idea about the people who were approaching. He had researched everything about what happened in the island country of Japan in the past decade or so. What he and his team had unearthed both fascinated him, and made him angry about the things he didn't know were happening in the world.

"Sir, we have six more people incoming.", one of the agents said looking at the monitors. "Asking permission to try and engage."

"Stand down, agents. I think they are here to help.", Nick Fury said.

"But sir, we can't be very sure. One of them is-", the agent argued. He was clearly distraught by the events that he was seeing and was even daring to question his authority.

"Are you questioning me, agent?", Nick Fury asked.

"No sir.", agent put his head down and said.

"For now, we wait. If they prove to be hostile, I myself shall authorise an attack. But for now, we wait.", Nick Fury said as he looked at the image of a green coloured being with antenna's on his head approaching.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE MYSTERIOUS OBJECT**

 **18 MONTHS AGO**

Agent Melinda May was going to an observatory on the remote island in the Pacific Ocean for a routine check-up in a SHIELD observatory. She stopped doing field work, after an incident just a month ago. The whole incident had traumatized her and she didn't want to do any more serious fieldwork. So now, she was assigned to mostly desk jobs, and for check-ups. The facility she was visiting was a major one and could detect objects that other observatories cannot. She had taken a helicopter from the nearest atoll, as the observatory in the island was situated on a hill and was accessible through the air.

She was greeted by a tall African-American with a moustache and a small beard as she got out of the copter. "Agent Melinda May.", he said greeting the agent. "You have a really good sense of timing. I am Benjamin Smith. The head researcher for this island."

"I don't like being late.", May said as she exited the helipad and went towards the observatory. "I take it that, things are going well here."

"Yes, agent.", Benjamin nodded. "There has been no technical problem in this place for two years."

The observatory was a small one, but the purpose of this observatory was really big. This was one of the observatories that were used to monitor any kind of threats from outer space. Though to the outside world, the mainly was for objects like asteroids, but only SHIELD knew about the real purpose. It was to monitor the space for alien threats. SHIELD knew that an extra-terrestrial threat was very real as they had evidence that aliens existed. But thankfully the earth didn't have anything like that till now.

"Welcome to the nimasnna island observatory.", Benjamin said as he put his hand in the fingerprint in the scanner and muttered the words to the voice scanner. The doors opened with a click. Agent May felt that the security was a bit lax and made a note of it in her mind to put it in her report.

The room she entered was a large room which was fitted with computers and had at least twenty SHIELD agents inside. Some of them nodded at Benjamin as they both made way to the main office.

"Make yourself comfortable here.", Benjamin said as they both entered the office. "We will take at most care as to give you a good stay."

"I am not here to have a good stay, Mr Smith.", Agent May said in a serious tone. "I want to make sure that, everything is in order here."

"Yes. Yes.", Benjamin said. "How many days do you think you will be here?"

"As long as it takes to finish my work.", Agent May said.

"Very well then.", he said nodding. "My assistant will take you to your room.", he said and took the intercom to call his assistant. But then, there was a sudden knock on the office. It was desperate and hurried. The director opened the door and saw that, one of his junior scientists was there.

"Director! You have to see this!", the young scientist said.

"What is it, Pete? Some kind of Supernova explosion somewhere?", the director asked. That was the biggest thing that the observatory had picked up till now.

"No, sir! This is something big! It's code A!", the assistant said.

"What?! Code A?!", the director asked with a look of surprise. "Are you positive about this?"

"I think so, sir! Even my senior agrees with the assessment.", the young scientist said. "You should come and take a look at this."

The director started going with the scientist, and Agent May joined them. "What is code A?", she asked the director.

"It means that something is coming towards earth.", Benjamin said.

"But I am sure that, there must be hundreds of objects coming towards earth at a given time. But, what does make this special?"

"Code A is given for events that might be a threat to us, agent.", Benjamin said walking hurriedly. "This is the first time in the history of this observatory that, we are having a code A situation!"

Agent May realised the depth of the situation and followed the director. "What is happening here? Is this just a hoax or something that SHIELD had always feared?", she thought.

When they reached the room, they saw many people standing near a screen that showed a photo of what looked like around space rock. The picture was not clear, so she couldn't make out anything else.

"Sir, we found this when we were looking at the Kuiper belt.", the senior scientist said. "First we thought it might be a space rock, but when we enhanced it, I found this.". The scientist then enhanced the image. May was dumbstruck by what she saw. It appeared as though the object had a glass surface.

"I don't think, that's natural!", Agent May said dumbstruck. "How positive you are about the accuracy of this picture?"

"Agent, I am sure you know that we have the world-class technology here. It's safe to say that, what we are seeing has only 10% chance of error.", Benjamin said.

"You mean-?", Agent May started.

"Yes, we may be facing something big here.", Benjamin said looking at the monitor again.

"That's not the story sir.", the junior researcher said. "We tried to map out the trajectory by using other images that we had and looking for the same pod. It seems our cameras had detected this from last month."

"Then why did not see it?", Benjamin asked.

"Sir, we are going through many amounts of data, and it seems that computer was overloaded and failed to analyse it.", Pete said. "and when we measured the trajectory, we drew it as this."

They changed the picture and now it showed the trajectory. "Oh god. This thing-", the director stared at the screen with fear.

"Yes. It is coming straight towards earth.", The senior scientist said. "and is going to reach here in six months!"

Agent May knew that this was big and she had to tell her authorities about this. She then took her phone and dialled a number. It rang five times, and then the call was taken.

"Hello, Agent May. I thought you were on a check-up mission at the observatory.", the person from the other side said.

"Coulson, we have a big problem here!", Agent May said desperately


	3. Chapter 3

**THE SAIYANS**

Prince Vegeta was taking rest in the healing chamber of Frieza's ship. The latest planet that he had destroyed had put up a good fight against the invading forces, though it was not enough to stop them, they did do some amount of damage to them was minimal, the prince took a bit of rest in the chamber. He knew that, doing this would only make him even more stronger. Fighting was in his blood. He was the prince of the Saiyans after all.

After he was ready, he came out of his chamber and climbed onto his clothes. Then suddenly the door was opened by his fellow Saiyan Nappa. "Vegeta, Vegeta. I need to tell you something!"

"What is it, Nappa?", Vegeta asked impatiently. "I am in no mood to hear about the female whom you got during the raid."

"It is not about that, Vegeta.", Nappa said. "This is about something big, really big!"

"What is it?!", Vegeta asked again.

"I think, I might have found one of the infinity stones!", Nappa asked.

"What? An infinity stone?", Vegeta asked Nappa with a tone of surprise. "Where? How?"

"One of the scientists in the ship picked up the signal from a region of space, that we rarely take look at and found some science stuff.", Nappa said. "Something about waves. I seriously didn't understand, half of what he had said!"

"Leave all that, Nappa. Just tell me the important stuff!", Vegeta demanded.

"He said that, the signal was similar to what he theorised a signal from an infinity stone would generate.", Nappa said.

"Good. That must be a good lead. I believe that, we finally would have the thing we need to beat Frieza.", Vegeta said excitedly. "Do we know, which one of the six is that one?"

"The scientist said that, he didn't have enough data to ascertain which one it was.", Nappa said. "But he did have the location of that thing"

"That is good enough.", Vegeta said. "I am sure that, any one of those stones will be enough to beat Frieza."

Nappa nodded in agreement. "But the thing is, the signal came from a planet that is not supposed to be there.", he said.

"What do you mean, Nappa!?", Vegeta asked.

"The planet is called earth, and I am sure that it was one of the last planets that Saiyan babies were sent before the planet blew up.", Nappa said.

"Then how can the planet be there? It should have been blown into smithereens long back!", Vegeta said angrily.

"Maybe the pod got lost in space because our planet was destroyed. We cannot predict what the destruction of the planet would impact it.", Nappa said.

"Who was sent to the planet?", Vegeta asked.

"It was Karkarot, my brother.", said a new voice from the doorway. It was Raditz, his other survivor of the Saiyan race.

"How long were you listening to our conversation?", Vegeta demanded angrily. He didn't like anyone eavesdropping on him. He knew that, he would have killed him if he was not the last surviving people of his race.

"Forgive me, prince Vegeta. I could not help but overhear your conversation when you mentioned the infinity stones.", Raditz apologised.

"I will forgive your deed now, as I have a mission for you.", Vegeta said.

"Go to earth and recover the stone. If you find your brother there alive, then recruit him to our cause, and yes don't forget to blow the planet up.". Vegeta said. "We need to get the stone, before Frieza comes to know about it."

"I will do it, Prince Vegeta. I am sure that, with its help we can defeat Frieza once and for all.", Raditz said.

"And remember, if you fail to return with the stone then I will kill you.", Vegeta said. "Am I clear?"

"Yes, Prince Vegeta.", Raditz nodded. "I shall start now only.". He then went towards the place where the pods were kept.

"What shall we do with the scientist. We were lucky that Frieza was not there here this time. But if he comes, I am sure that the scientist will surely inform him.", Nappa said.

"Scientist, what scientist? We were the only people here when we came back.", Vegeta said with an evil smirk and Nappa also just smiled in return.


	4. Chapter 4

**THE ARRIVAL**

Raditz was now in a state of sleep in the pod heading towards planet earth. His mission was to obtain the infinity stone present in the planet and to find and recruit his little brother to their cause. He knew that there were two parties that were looking for the infinity stones all over the universe. One was the Frieza force and the other one was the mad titan Thanos. Both the groups had fought each other numerous number of times for domination, but there was no clear victor anytime. But it had been some years since the last conflict, and they were now in a time of peace. That was mainly because, Frieza came to know from one of the spies that Thanos had one of the infinity stones with him. Thankfully the forces of Thanos also seemed uninterested in fighting them.

Raditz wakes up when a voice in the pod said that, they were going to arrive on earth shortly. He had programmed his pod to land in a place where he could find a power level that would be similar to a Saiyan. Each race in the universe had a specific kind of power that distinguished one race from another. He knew that, if his brother was still alive, he would have a very good power level compared to others on the planet and would be easy to find once he lands in the location. He then felt the thud sound of landing, as he landed on the planet. The hatch of the pod opened automatically and he got out. He took his scouter and attached to his ear so that he can view the power levels with his left eye. The scouter's couldn't detect the type of energy, hence he had to search for his brother by trial and error.

"Looks like Karkarot is still alive.", Raditz thought to himself and flew to the top of the crater and saw someone standing there. He had something that looked like a primitive weapon in his hand. The man was clearly frightened of his presence. He then adjusted his turned his scouter on to get the reading of the man in front of him. It showed just a mere five. "You are threatening me when you have a power level of five? How foolish are you?"

The farmer pointed the metal thing at him and shot him with something metallic. He caught the metal thing easily and smirked at the person. The human was shocked and started getting away from him, but Raditz shot the metal thing to the human and it hit him directly on his chest. The human dropped dead easily.

"This is just a race of very primitive people. They surely don't deserve the power of the infinity stones.", Raditz thought to himself and launched himself into the air and went searching for high power levels nearby. He wanted to go for his brother first as he knew that one more hand would make the search easier.

SHIELD HEADQUARTERS 2 DAYS AGO

Director Nick Fury was in his office looking through the files they had of the object that they knew would impact earth in a couple of days. They could not ascertain the place where the object was going to land, as the object seemed to be slowing down a bit as it neared earth. This made the assumption that, the object was just a space rock even more strong. Then just days ago, a satellite near the moon captured the image of the object, and it was clearly seen that it was some kind of craft. The SHIELD then started taking measures to make sure that, they can deploy their forces on time. Now they were having a meeting about the approximate place the craft would land. Nick Fury was joined by other top members such as agent Sitwell.

"Sir, we have the final calculation of where the object is going to impact the earth.", One of the Senior Scientists said.

"How accurate is the present projection?", Sitwell asked.

"We measured it according to the earth's rotation and the amount of speed decreasing. We found that the craft will land somewhere in the island of Japan.", the scientist said. "Unless the speed of the craft changes more dramatically than we thought, this will be the best assumption."

"Do we have any clue, what is inside the craft?", Nick Fury asked.

"No, sir. We couldn't determine what is inside that craft, with the images that we have.", the scientist said.

"So, Japan huh.", Agent Sitwell said turning to the director. "That, unfortunately, is a country that, we have very limited access to."

"Yes. The regime change 30 years ago changed their dynamic towards us.", Nick Fury said.

"The last time, they were under our radar closely was when the infamous Red Ribbon army had vanished, right?", Robert Gonzales asked.

"They told that there was no such activity in their soil though our intelligence suggested otherwise.", Fury said.

"Unfortunately our intelligence works only in the cities of Japan and some parts. The problem is that, some of the remote rural regions of the northeast.", Gonzales said.

"Stark does have a business co-operation with the Capsule corps there, isn't it? Maybe that contact will help us.", Victoria Hand suggested.

"Dr Brief is also a person under our radar, Victoria. As per our intelligence daughter is somehow involved in whatever is going on there.", Sitwell said.

"I will inform the Japanese government of the latest development, and somehow get their permission for us to be there.", Nick Fury said. They all nodded at him and talked about how to approach the problem.

Within a day, SHIELD was able to get permission from the Japanese government to move their troops there, as they realised the threat of the situation. They were able to base their operations on the city of Tokyo. They were holding their breaths in anticipation of the arrival of the object. They were joined by Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton. Then as the predicted day arrived, the anticipation was an all-time high.

Around twelve in the noon, they got a call. "Sir, we have unconfirmed reports of a strange thing falling from the sky!", agent Katherine said.

"Where is it from?", Fury asked.

"It is three hours of journey in air from here, sir. I will give the coordinates.", Katherine said.

"I think we should check that out.", Nick Fury said. "Romanoff, you stay here and see whether any other reports come and make a team to check it out."

"Yes, sir.", Agent Romanoff said.

"Barton, you come with me.", Fury said and took a team of agents to the given coordinates.

When the team arrived at the place, they found a crater on the ground and landed their craft there. They immediately went into the crater and saw a pod-like thing on the ground and saw that there was an open hatch.

"Agents Proceed with caution. Use force if necessary ", Nick Fury ordered. The soldiers raised their guns and went towards the pod. Thankfully, no one came out. They found that the pod was empty.

"Sir, the pod is empty!", one of them called out.

Then Nick Fury and Barton came near the pod and examined it. "There was definitely someone inside the pod.", Nick Fury said as he found some strands of long hair inside.

"But where is this person?", Barton asked.

Then they heard a shout from one of the agents who was told to scout outside the crater. When they went there, they found a body of someone who looked like a farmer. Barton immediately examined the body and said, "Bullet wound on his chest. I think that is the cause.", he said.

"The question is who killed him.", Nick Fury said. "and I have a strong idea who exactly did this.", he said looking at the pod. "We have to find this person. We need to find him immediately!"


	5. Chapter 5

**ARRIVAL AT THE KAME HOUSE**

 **PICCOLO**

Piccolo was sitting on top of a hill thinking of the various ways in which he could defeat Goku. It is the only thing in his mind now, and he was focusing all his energy on that sole purpose. "Someday, I will beat you Goku!", Piccolo thought to himself.

Just then, he felt a huge power level coming towards him. It was much more than he had ever felt before. It was as if, the power was not of this planet at all. He turned around and looked around with wide eyes to find the source of the power. He knew that it was coming closer and closer. "It can't be Goku.", Piccolo thought. "It is too horrible".

Then he saw someone coming, just above him. "Who is that!?", he exclaimed. The person then landed in front of him, and said, "I hope you don't mind me dropping in. I was searching for a man named Karkarot. I thought you were him.". The person was wearing some kind of armour and a device that Piccolo was seeing the first time.

"Well, you thought wrong. Now turn away and go wherever you came from before I decide to kill you!", Piccolo said.

"Well, someone is having a really bad day. You make me laugh.", the guy said with a smirk.

"Good thing that, you get my point. Now go away!", Piccolo said angrily.

Raditz gave a small laugh and said, "You would like that, wouldn't you?". He then turned on the scouter to check the power level. The person in front of him looked familiar, but he just couldn't place where. He knew that the person was not from the planet. The scouter read 322. "You have a level of three hundred and twenty-two. Impressive. I can see that you are definitely on this planet. But be a smart person and don't attack me."

"Listen to me!", Piccolo said. "You are the person that came to me! Not the other way around! I have no intention of starting a fight!"

"But I do!", Raditz said with a smirk.

Piccolo was getting more and angrier as the standoff continued. He then flexed his muscle and sent a beam to the person and it hit him head-on. Piccolo smiled in triumph. But when the dust cleared he was shocked to see that, the beam didn't do any damage.

Raditz gave an evil laugh and said, "Impressive. I think you managed to kill one cell in my body. But let me demonstrate something better. I call it a double sundae.". He then kept his hand in the air to get the energy needed for the blast. Then he got a sudden reading in his scouter which had a huge level as the person in front of him. He thought that this must be his brother. "Well, I see that you must be lucky for now old man. But I assure you that, I will come back for you, hopefully with the person I am looking for." He then took off into the air and scanned the area to find the direction. He then found that the level was near the boundary of the scouters range and took off in that direction.

 **HOME OF THE TURTLE HERMIT**

Master Roshi was sitting in his lounging chair and was reading the latest issue of his favourite magazine. It was a really peaceful day, as it had been for the past five years. It was like how it was at the time, before the arrival of the red ribbon army and king piccolo for him. Not even the so-called the second world war had affected him. The government had taken care of isolating this area of Japan that had totally different properties from the rest of the world. The Red Ribbon army had come very close to that, but they were thankfully defeated by Goku before the land could be disturbed by the outside influence. King Piccolo thankfully stayed in the piece of land as he wanted to take revenge on the people living there before he went onto conquer the world. The part of the country was protected by the government was protected as the inhabitants of the island had some unusual properties such as talking turtles, and even pigs who could transform into any shape. It was very unclear as to how the inhabitants got the powers, but the emperor knew that, if the outside world knew about it, they would be very interested in the place and would invade them, and exploit them.

(The conversation here is assumed to be taking place in Japanese)

Just then, he heard someone arriving at his home and saw that it was Krillin. "Hello, Master Roshi. It has been a long time.", Krillin said with a smile.

"Well, hello Krillin. I am very happy to see you.", Master Roshi said as he kept his magazine in the chair.

"I heard from Bulma that, she was also planning to visit you along with Goku.", Krillin said. "They should be arriving anytime now."

Just after that, Bulma arrived in the capsule corp vehicle. Capsule corp was a company which to the outside world produced some cool vehicles, but in secret, they developed some advanced stuff for the Japanese government. But some of this tech did fall into the hands of bad guys like the red ribbon army and was popping up in other parts of the world. They also offered some humanitarian services to the parts of the world that were struck by disasters and even stuck up a partnership with Stark Industries after in 2008 for research into clean energy.

"Hello, Master Roshi and Krillin. Has Goku arrived here yet?", Bulma asked.

"Nope. We are still waiting for his arrival.", Krillin said.

"It sure has been a long time, since we met huh?", Bulma asked.

"Yep, you look as beautiful as ever.", Master Roshi said rising up. Then they exchanged some brief pleasantries as Bulma gave Master Roshi a gift.

"So, how is Yamcha doing nowadays, Bulma?", Krillin asked.

"He had the guts to date someone else when he went to the baseball game. So I dumped him, and didn't even inform him of me coming here.", Bulma said.

"Well, breaking up is hard to do.", Master Roshi said sadly and Krillin agreed with a nod. Just then Krillin found something to eat in Bulma's bag and started stuffing his mouth with it. They then heard a voice from the outside, "Hey, is there anybody home?". The three of them knew it was Goku and rushed to meet him.

"Hi!", Goku said jovially and the three of them noticed the kid Goku was carrying with him.

"Goku, who is the kid?", Bulma asked.

"You haven't taken to babysitting duties, have you?", Krillin asked.

"Nah, he is my son.", Goku said happily. Krillin, Bulma and Master Roshi were beyond shocked by the news that Goku gave them.

"Pretty wild huh?", Goku asked keeping his son on the ground.

"He is so adorable!", Bulma said happily.

"Gohan, say hi.", Goku said to the kid.

Gohan gave a polite bow and said, "Hello everyone."

The three of them bowed back. "So, I see that you have named him after his grandfather."

"You are right.", Goku said and saw Gohan being a bit scared of Master Roshi's pet turtle.

Bulma came and asked Gohan how old he was and what he wanted to become when he was older. Gohan replied that he was five and a half and wanted to become an orthopaedist. The others were disappointed with the fact that, Gohan didn't want to become a fighter like his dad.

Just then Bulma noticed the tail of the kid and said, "A tail."

"Yeah, he was born with it just like me!", Goku said.

Just then Krillin, Master Roshi and Bulma came to Goku and asked, "Goku, has anything happened to Gohan at night?"

"What do you mean?", Goku asked totally confused.

"She means that, whether Gohan has ever looked at the moon at night when it is full?", Master Roshi asked.

"Well, we all go to bed early so I don't think so. Why did you ask?", Goku said.

"Why?", Master Roshi was relieved at the news and said, "Oh for absolutely no reason at all."

They then stood over there and discussed the past and how was the training going on. Just then Master Roshi, Krillin and Goku something and looked around to the horizon to see what was happening. Everything had gone deadly quiet, as they focused on trying to find the person.

"What happened, guys?", Bulma asked.

"There is something coming. Something very powerful.", Goku said still looking at the horizon.

"Are you sure, Goku?", Bulma asked.

"He is right, Bulma. He is heading right toward us.", Krillin said.

"What can it be? I have never felt such power before. It is really horrible.", Goku said now looking at the sky. Then they saw something coming in their direction. "There! There!", Master Roshi exclaimed.

Seconds afterwards a person landed on the island. He was wearing what looked like an armour and had a long hair. The three fighters took their defensive pose so as to block whatever was coming.

"Karkarot, what have you been doing here all these years?", the person said angrily. "Your mission was to kill everyone on this planet."

Goku exchanged confused looks with the others. Even they looked clueless about what was happening.

"Listen, Mister. I have no idea, who you are. I think you have got the wrong party.", Krillin said and went towards the person. "Now, go from here. Shoo, shoo."

Goku then saw some mysterious light on the man's armour and knew something was wrong. "Krillin get away!", Goku said but it was too late as the person kicked Krillin away and he crashed into a part of the wooden house.

Goku then looked at the person angrily and found that he had a tail. "A tail! He has a tail!", he exclaimed.

"So you realize who I am. That is really good.", the man said with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?", Goku asked angrily. "I have no idea who you are!"

Just then Gohan ran and grabbed Goku for protection. Goku asked Gohan to go back to safety.

Then the man asked Goku whether he had suffered an injury to his head when he was young. To which Goku replied that he did have something like that, but didn't remember anything about it. Then Master Roshi began to explain what had happened. "Goku, Your Grandfather found you in a dense forest in some sort of a space pod. He then took you to take care of you. But you were wild and controllable and was not open to his love and was very powerful for a baby. Then there was an accident one day, that caused you to hit your head, and suddenly you completely transformed into a good and normal boy."

"So, I am from outer space?", Goku asked.

"Yes.", Master Roshi said.

"Alright. Now I am listening. Who are you?", Goku said looking at the person.

Then Krillin came out of the place he had fallen and said, "Be careful, Goku! He is not normal!"

"You are not normal either, my forgetful friend. You are born on the planet of Vegeta. A Saiyan warrior. A proud member of a race that, even the Xandarians and even the Kree had feared once."

At the revelation, everyone was completely shocked including Goku. They had no idea, who Xandarians and the Kree were but it still was a big revelation.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Raditz, your big brother.", the guy said. Everyone was even more shocked by this revelation.

"Why should I believe you!?", Goku asked angrily.

"Yeah. That's right! Why does Goku live on earth, if he is from some other planet?", Krillin asked.

"That's a simple question. We had clients, that were in desperate need of a planet like this one. You were sent here to make it ready for a takeover.", Raditz said with an evil smile.

"You see, our race is sort of like Planet brokers. We go to planets that were interested in other parties and make them ready for sale. You were sent to this planet for the same purpose, but he obviously forgot his mission.", Raditz said.

"If what you are saying is true. Then, you Saiyans are space pirates! You guys are an abomination!", Krillin said.

"Oh, I wouldn't call myself that. But there are plenty out there, like the Kree, the Yondu and his gang of ravagers-", Raditz said.

"I don't care about the others! How can you send small babies to destroy a planet?", Bulma asked.

"That's enough! You could have destroyed this planet in just a few full moons if you had just remembered!", Raditz said.

"What has full moon got to do with all this!", Goku asked. But the others knew, what was coming. Raditz then looked at Goku's back and found that the tail was missing.

"What happened to your tail, Karakot!?", Raditz asked angrily.

"My tail!?", Goku asked giving a glance at his back. "Why!?"

"Answer me!", Raditz demanded. "You have lost your ability to transform during the full moon!"

"Now listen! This is my home and my friends, no matter what you say I am!", Goku said. "I am Goku and I live here! I will protect my friends with my life if I have to. Now leave us alone!"

"Even if he's your brother, he will not destroy peaceful planets like you do!", Master Roshi said.

"Oh, destroying this planet is not the only purpose of me being here. There is a greater purpose than just destroying this puny planet.", Raditz said.

"Whatever your plan is, Goku will never be a part of it. Goku even saved this planet.", Krillin said.

"So, my baby brother wants to be left alone, huh? Well, it's a pity that I can't allow that.", Raditz said. "I think I will give you another reason then. Our planet Vegeta was destroyed by an intergalactic tyrant named Frieza and most of our race is now dead. We have a weapon here on this planet so that we can get revenge for the death of our people."

"I don't care what your intentions are, but if you came here for destruction, I will not support you in any way!", Goku said angrily.

"Interesting.", Raditz smirked and looked towards Gohan and saw the tail on his body. "Now there's a true Saiyan. I will take the boy instead."

"You will see!", Goku said and gave a battle pose.

"I see the fire in you, brother. It is in your blood. The love for a fight.", he said and started coming towards Goku, and Goku and Krillin got ready for a fight.

"I have got you, Goku.", Krillin said.

"Just take care of Gohan.", Goku said to Krillin and prepared himself for a kick or punch. But then Raditz came to him with such sheer speed that, Goku didn't notice it, and he got a kick with Raditz's knee on his stomach. Goku felt a pain that, he had experienced very rarely before and landed on his back just near the ocean water. He was now groaning in pain, as Gohan ran toward him calling for him. Then Raditz picked Gohan while he was coming and said, "Karkarot, listen to me. I am taking your son with me. Its hard time that he be with his uncle for some family time. I will give you two options. One, you either kill hundred people by twenty-four hours and prove your worth or find information about the object that I am trying to locate here. It is called an infinity stone, and it is for sure located somewhere on this planet. Do, either of those and join me to fight and retrieve the stone."

"If you choose the first option, you can always start with the people here.", Raditz said looking at the others and went up with Gohan and flew away into the horizon.

 **NICK FURY**

"What do we do, sir? We have absolutely no idea where the person in this pod has gone to.", Clint Barton said.

"This whole thing is mysterious. It is as if, the person has vanished into thin air. There are no footprints or any sign that a person has walked on the ground.", another agent said. "Except near the place where the farmer was found dead, there are no marks of any person."

"How is that even possible", Nick Fury thought to himself. Then he remembered the New Mexico incident. He knew that there were aliens which were more powerful and even advanced than humankind in the universe. He knew that a full-on alien invasion would spell disaster for humanity. It was one of the reasons why he had started the Avengers initiative. He had a feeling that, he might have to bring the Avengers into this. But before that, "I think we should go on a search. We need ground troops and air troops as fast as we can. Set up a perimeter around this pod and see whether the alien will return or not."

He then addressed one of the senior agents in the group and said, "I am making you in charge of looking after this pod, while we come with more reinforcements. Send some agents to scan the area for clues. Barton, come with me. The agents all nodded and went to fulfil their orders. Nick Fury and Clint Barton boarded the plane and went back to Tokyo to get more people.


	6. Chapter 6

**THE ATTACK**

 **A/N Thank you for all your reviews guys. It is making me more confident and is pushing me toward writing more. I hope that, you don't mind some grammatical mistakes that you find. English is not my first language. For better understanding of the timeline, this takes place in the MCU (Unfortunately I am not much familiar with the comics.) somewhere between Captain America's awakening and the battle of New York and as you can see this takes place in the beginning of Dragon Ball Z with the arrival of Raditz. Enjoy reading!**

 **SHIELD CAMP NEAR THE UNIDENTIFIED CRAFT**

Agent Brookfield was now standing guard to the spaceship that had landed. The director himself had ordered him to be stationed there, until reinforcements could arrive. His team was equipped with the best weapons that were available for them and he knew that they could face anyone who comes their way. Just then one of his junior agents came to him for report and said, "Sir, we couldn't find any trace of an unknown person anywhere near this place sir. It seems, they haven't noticed any strangers in the area."

"That is a very disappointing news, agent.", agent Brookfield said.

"They said that, they did see something strange though.", the other agent said.

"What is it, agent Clarke?", Agent Brookfield asked.

"It seems as though they saw some strange flying object going somewhere north.", Agent Clarke said.

"Describe strange flying.", Brookfield asked.

"They said that, it was not clear what it was.", Clarke said.

"Well, we do have something to tell to the director now. Bring me a map of this place.", Brookfield ordered. "We need to find what exactly is up north of this place."

"Yes, sir.", Clarke said and went. The problem with the current location was that it was a very remote place and satellite communication was not yet properly established in the place. The agent came back with the map and spread out on a makeshift table.

They then scanned the north side of the village. " I think we have a small problem.", agent Clark said.

"What is it, sir?", Brookfield asked.

"This area-", the Senior agent said pointing to a place in the map. "is an area that is restricted to outsiders by the Japanese government. If the person had gone that place, then I don't think we will be able to find him if he has gone in that place."

Clarke took a look at that area and found that, a whole region of the land was left unmarked and that region could be reached only through mountains. This region covers even the part of a sea. "What is so special about this region that the access is restricted, and what about Arial and satellite photos of this place?", Brookfield asked.

"It seems there is an agreement between Japan and the other countries of the world that, such interference will not happen.", Brookfield said. "This agreement was done because of the technological developments Japan had achieved years ago. They said that they will share the technology, if we agreed to certain condition."

"But if the alien did go to that place, then they will have to agree with us.", Clarke said.

"I do hope that director Fury will be able to reach some agreement.", Brookfield said. "Broadcast this information to the director. I am sure that, he will take the action."

Agent Clarke went to the communications equipment to message the director and agent Brookfield started scanning the skies for signs of movement. Just then, he saw a speck of light in the corner of his eye. When he turned to see what it was he saw something coming towards them. He knew that, he had to be prepared and started shouting orders to the soldiers.

"Soldiers, take position. Something is coming this way.", he ordered and all the soldiers took positions. When the thing got nearer, Brookfield found that it was a flying man. The other soldiers and agents also saw it and was stunned beyond words.

"What do we do, sir?", one of the soldiers managed to say.

"Do not fire until I say.", Brookfield whispered. The man looked at them with an evil smirk. He was a tall man with long hair and was wearing some kind of armour. Agent Brookfield saw that, he was carrying something in his hands. Upon close examination he saw that, it was a boy who couldn't have been more than six. He had a feeling that, the alien had kidnapped the child.

"Put that child down and surrender to us!", Brookfield ordered to the man.

"Oh puny humans. Don't know when to pick a fight.", he said laughing. "You think you can defeat me?", the man said laughing. "Then try it!". He said and went to the ground and kept the boy away from. The agents lowered their guns in fear and then immediately pointed back to the man. "Fire!", Brookfield shouted and they started firing at him. They tried to shoot him on his legs and hands that were exposed. But to their shock, even the skin appeared to be bullet proof and didn't hurt the person a bit. The soldiers stopped firing in shock, and was now clueless as to what should be done next.

"Sir, what-", one of the soldiers started but then saw that agent Brookfield was also in complete shock and stopped.

"Now my turn!", the man said and the last thing the soldiers saw was some kind of light in the mans hand and everything went blank.


	7. Chapter 7

**THE UNLIKELY TEAM UP**

 **KAME HOUSE**

Goku was sitting on water as he saw the man who said was his brother take his son away. "Gohan!", he shouted as he saw his brother fly away. He then collapsed into the seawater with sadness and a sense of failure.

"Goku! Are you alright.", Bulma asked as his friends came toward him.

"I am sorry, but there was nothing we could do Goku.", Master Roshi said. "He was a very powerful person."

"NIMBUS!", Goku called angrily for his cloud to come to him and he tried to get up but he was failing as he was completely exhausted.

"Goku! What are you doing? You can't go to him in this state!", Master Roshi said.

"I have got to try!", Goku said clutching the place Raditz had punched him.

"He is stronger than you are, Goku. We are going to have to outsmart him.", Master Roshi said.

"He said he needed something called an infinity stone.", Goku said. "That is the main reason why he came here. Do you have any idea what that is?"

"I have no idea, Goku. But by the sound of it, I think is something very powerful. Maybe Kami will know something.", Master Roshi said.

"I don't think we have the time to go to his lookout now.", Krillin said.

"You are right, Krillin.", Goku agreed.

"Let's go and sit somewhere so that you can rest and think of a plan.", Bulma said and the others nodded and the four of them went to the area near the door slowly and made Goku sit there.

"I hope that Gohan will be alright.", Goku said.

"I don't think he wants to hurt Gohan. If he actually wanted it, then he would definitely have hurt him here. You are the one he's interested in.", Bulma said.

"Got it. I think I got what his weakness is. It is his tail.", Goku said with newfound confidence. "Remember how I was when someone grabbed my tail. It was as if, all the energy was drained from me."

"Yes, that is a good point!", Master Roshi said.

"But that guy is strong! Do you think you can do this alone, Goku?", Krillin asked.

"I don't think so. Not by myself anyway.", Goku said with sadness.

"Don't worry, Goku. Krillin and I will help you to end that guy.", Master Roshi said.

"Well, there is three of us.", Krillin said uneasily. "It is possible, but not likely!"

"Hey, you guys can wish me back if anything happens to me with the dragon balls!", Krillin said excitedly.

"I will definitely do it.", Bulma said with determination.

"Guys. We can wish a person only once with the dragon balls remember.", Goku said sadly.

"And I already have been wished back.", Krillin said with his face down.

"Exactly. Its better that, you and master Roshi don't join me.", Goku said.

"Wow! What a bummer.", Krillin said.

"How about this?", Bulma asked. "We gather all the dragon balls and make a wish to save the earth."

"Yeah, that's a pretty good idea.", Krillin said.

"Gathering all the dragon balls in less than a day is impossible Krillin.", Master Roshi said.

"Well, my plan is to go and attack him head on!", Goku said. "That is something I am sure that, he will never expect."

"But how are we going to find where he is?", Master Roshi asked.

"Simple.", Bulma said taking out the dragon radar and looking at it. "With our dragon ball. Gohan has a dragon ball with him, isn't it? The thing is moving really fast!"

Then suddenly the movement stopped. "Looks like it stopped.", Bulma said. "Just after the line that separates our area from the other world."

"Alright then, we go for it now!", Goku said with determination.

"Yeah! We can never predict the outcome. We might just beat this guy!", Krillin said.

"Well. Whatever your plan is, I am in.", Master Roshi said.

"You will never succeed!", a new voice said from above. "You are too weak."

"It is Piccolo!", Krillin said looking above and everybody was stunned at this. "Great! I thought this day will not get any worse."

Piccolo then came down toward them. "Why are you here, Piccolo. I don't have time to deal with you right now!"

"I think it will be wise if you can make time for me. You three can't beat this guy.", Piccolo said.

"Win or lose. I don't care. We have to take him down.", Goku said.

"Don't be foolish. There is only one chance to beat him. That is if I join you.", Piccolo said. "I know we are enemies, but for now we have a mutual enemy. I want to kill him because I have my own plans to conquer the world and he might interfere and you want your kid back."

"Hold on! How do I know, you are not going to turn on me?", Goku asked.

"Don't worry Goku.", Piccolo said with a small laugh. "There is plenty of time to deal with you."

"I this case I think you are right. But you are wrong in thinking that, you can defeat me.", Goku said with a smirk.

"All right then. Let's consider it done. I will try to bear working with you. But let one thing be clear, after this, we are enemies once again."

"Bulma, we need to borrow your dragon radar.", Goku said and Bulma gave it to him without hesitation and then Goku jumped onto the nimbus cloud. "Hey, Piccolo. Do you think you can keep up with my flying nimbus?"

"Are you kidding. I don't think you can keep up with me in that thing!", Piccolo said and then the two of them flew toward Raditz.

 **LOCATION OF THE SPACE POD**

"That bully. He has hurt all these innocent people and they don't move now. I hate him.", Gohan said. Raditz had not even tried to clean the mess of dead people. He wanted everyone who came to him to see what he did. "Why clean this mess up, as the whole planet is going to be littered with dead bodies?", Raditz thought. He then thought of scaring his little nephew by showing off his power. He then lifted the car his nephew was under with a single hand.

"Big deal! Even my dad can do it, you know!", the kid said. But Raditz had other things in his mind and obliterated the vehicle with an energy beam. The kid saw this and started crying very loudly. That made Raditz very angry. He always hated the vailing of children.

"I don't know why you are so mean! I didn't do anything to you!", Gohan said.

"Quiet you brat.", Raditz said picking Gohan up and going toward the craft. "You are one of the members of the great Saiyan race.". He said and put Gohan in the pod and closed it. "You can come when you quiet down.

"Aah. Much better.", Raditz said and went back. He knew that there were more important things than just recruiting his brother and his son, but he knew that Vegeta would want him to find the stone and kill everyone in the planet as soon as possible and the three of them working together would make it done easily. But then suddenly his scouter detected a high power level. "What? A power level of 710?!", he thought. "That too within the range of 50 meters! But where?". He then scanned the area for the source. There was nothing but dead bodies of the soldiers everywhere, but then when he went to see the direction of the pod, he saw that the signal was getting really strong. "Huh! It is coming from Karkarot's kid!", he exclaimed "Impossible! But that is what the scouter is indicating. There is no way. This piece of junk must be broken", he said as he stopped the scouter.

Raditz then hunted a deer that was nearby and ate its meat. "Next time, I will cook the meat!", he said. Then he detected that the scouter was still showing the power level as 710. He regretted the fact that, he didn't bring the manual for the thing. He then suddenly detected a power level of 650 coming toward him. "No. It's 2 people. One is 320 and other is 330. Karkarot is the one which has that power level. But why would he come here? Did he kill some people? Did he get some information about the stone?", Raditz thought. "Otherwise he won't be coming here. He knows that he can't beat me! Besides, he has no idea where I am! That's it. This thing is clearly broken and he put it off again.

Then he saw that Karkarot was coming toward him. He knew that the scouter was not broken. "How could a child have a level of 710?", he thought.

Goku was now coming toward the place his brother was standing in. He saw a big crater and some dead bodies of soldiers around it. It seemed as if his brother had already started killing people. He was getting really angry at this. He then jumped off from the nimbus and landed.

"Well, you are a little more resourceful than I thought you were.", Raditz said when he spotted the green guy he had seen earlier. "and more foolish as well!"

"We will see about that.", Goku said.

"Fair enough!", Raditz said. "Have you come here to say that, you will join us?"

"I am here to get my son back? Where is he? And what have you done to all these people!?", Goku asked angrily.

Gohan who was sitting inside the pod heard the commotion outside and saw that his father had come to his rescue. "That's my daddy!", he said happily. He knew that his father would kick the bad man's ass.

"I would recommend you to join us, Karkarot and as to all these people, these people were bothering me.", Raditz said.

"I don't care about what you say. You killed all these people and that has given me even more big reason not to join you!", Goku said.

"You should listen to your big brother.", Raditz said.

"I would if I had one. But I don't!", Goku said.

"All right, then. Have it your way, Karkarot.", Raditz said with an evil smile.

"All right. I have heard enough of this nonsense.", Piccolo said as he removed his top white clothing.

"Huh.", Goku said seeing this. "I didn't know that you trained with weighted clothing."

"Yeah. You are not the only one.", Piccolo said and stretched.

"His power level has gone up to 400!", Raditz said.

Goku also removed his weighted clothing and stretched. Raditz then just stood there and laughed. "Do you two think you are lot stronger now? Do you think a few weights will affect the outcome of this fight?", Raditz said.

"You are bluffing, I am twice as fast now!", Goku said.

"You have no idea, what fast is little brother. But you will see.", Raditz said. "Its time for your lesson. Now pay attention. I can only show this once, and then its over. All right! Ready or not, here I come!"

 **THE SHIELD HEADQUARTERS, TOKYO**

Nick Fury and Hawkeye had just reached the headquarters now and were going to assemble his agents. They were now going to get the full squadron of agents and soldiers so as to secure the perimeter. Thankfully, he had already taken permission from the Japanese government to make such a move and had ordered Maria Hill to get them ready.

"Are the agents and soldiers ready?", Fury asked Hill.

"They are sir. We have arranged more soldiers than that was requested by you, sir.", Maria Hill said. "There has been the latest development here."

"What is it?", Fury asked. He knew that something big had to have happened for this to happen.

"We received an SOS signal coming from our emergency communication frequency. It is from the group we left at the location.", Hill said.

"Take all the Quinjets we have. Notify stark about this. We might need him and his armour here. I don't think we can get Captain America now on such a short notice.", Fury ordered and the agents scrambled to get the orders done. Nick Fury knew that there was a conflict in the air and he needed all the help he could get. The soldiers and the agents got into various Quinjets with all their weapons. Even Japanese army was notified of the situation in the hopes that they would join to help them. Nick Fury hoped that this mission would be successful as they took off.


	8. Chapter 8

**THE BATTLE**

 **LOCATION OF THE SPACE POD**

Piccolo and Goku took their battle poses as they became ready. They then rushed toward Raditz to try and hit him. But He dodged the pinches easily and with a lightning fast speed hit both of them on their stomach. They both were surprised as hell, but then managed to go away before Raditz had another chance of hitting them.

"Tell me one thing, Gentlemen. Which one of you will come and beg for mercy first?", Raditz asked. Then Piccolo said, "It will be you."

"Go ahead, green man. You will only be wasting your energy.", Raditz said with a laugh.

"He's right.", Piccolo said. "I have tried using a powerful against him and had zero effect. But I will think of something."

Raditz laughed loudly and said, "Don't give up just yet, the fun has not yet begun."

"You are very confident aren't you? Let me tell you something. Being too overconfident will be your downfall.", Goku said.

"I would have been cautious if you were not so wimp, little brother. You are a weakling compared to others in our race.", Raditz said.

"We will see about that.", Goku said and then removed the weighted clothing that he was wearing. Seeing that, even Piccolo removed his weighted clothing.

"I never knew that, even you train with weighted clothing, Piccolo.", Goku said.

"Enough!", Raditz shouted. " Now, if you have come to face me, then come here and fight!"

Piccolo and Goku then rushed toward Raditz to fight him, but all the punches that they threw were easily dodged by Raditz. Then when Raditz saw a chance, he punched Piccolo on his stomach and he fell a bit away from the fight. He was also able to subdue his brother shortly afterwards.

"He's too strong, Piccolo.", Goku said as he took a break. "Do you have any ideas?"

"As a matter of fact, I do.", Piccolo said with a smirk. "I had made this so that, I can use against you. But I am sure that, this one will take care of this guy. And also, I can always use this against you after we take care of him."

"Then use it against him!", Goku said excitedly.

"What I need is a distraction. I need you to distract him till I can gather enough energy for this one", Piccolo said and kept two fingers of his arm on his forehead and channelled the ki there.

"Distract my brother till Piccolo can muster the attack.", Goku said as he got ready for an attack. He then charged toward his brother and started fighting with him. Once again, he was outmatched by his brother and was beaten up pretty easily. He then suddenly remembered something from his childhood and knew that, he could use for his advantage.

He then sneaked behind his brother and grabbed his tail and pulled it. His brother groaned in pain, as Goku held onto the tail. "What are you doing!?", Raditz asked angrily.

"Just holding your tail.", Goku said with a smile. "I am sure that, you are feeling that, the energy is being drained. I remembered the times when someone would grab my tail and I would become temporarily paralysed."

"Let go of me, you imbecile!", Raditz said angrily trying to shake Goku off from him. But he was getting weaker by the seconds as his brother held onto the tail. Raditz knew that, he had to take a different tactic to beat his brother.

"Please, Brother. You have to let go of my tail. If you leave it, I promise that I will leave you and this planet alone.", Raditz said in a pleading tone.

"Why should I believe you?!", Goku asked angrily.

"Because I am your brother, and I care about you.", Raditz said. "If you want me to leave these people alone, I will."

"Do I have your word?", Goku asked.

"You do have mine, brother.", Raditz said.

Goku was convinced that, his brother was telling the truth and let go off the tail. Raditz gave a smirk and hit Goku with full force. Goku's breathe was taken from him and he said, "Y-you s-said,"

"I guess I lied.", Raditz said as he placed his foot on Goku's chest.

Piccolo had charged his attack to its full extant and he knew this was the perfect moment. "Hey, idiot!", he called out to the enemy. Raditz turned around to see what was happening, Piccolo immediately sent the special beam toward the opponent and hit the enemy on his stomach. There was a sudden blast as the beam hit Raditz and the area was full of dust and mud.

"Finally, I have got him.", Piccolo said with a smile. But then as the dust cleared Piccolo saw that, Raditz was still standing there completely unharmed with a smirk on his face. Then Piccolo realised that the armour had protected him from it.

"Now, that was a really close one.", Raditz said. "But you need to do much better than this."

"I need to somehow damage the shield.", Piccolo thought. "But how?". Piccolo thought and once again started charging for an attack. By then Goku had gotten up from the ground and was readying his Kamehameha wave to hit his brother.

Raditz then detected a power level rising somewhere in his vicinity and tried to search for the source, Then he saw that, his brother had flew into the sky and was doing something with his hand. The power level was rising rapidly as he heard his brother shouting. "KA—ME—HA—ME—"

The power level had risen to 900 just before he shouted, "HAAAAA". An energy beam came toward Raditz and nearly hit him. Raditz had managed to dodge the wave barely. Goku then had come down thinking that he had managed to hit his brother but Raditz immediately took his brother down. Raditz managed to wound his brother severely and started torturing Goku as he placed his feet on one of the wounds. His brother was shouting for his life, and Raditz was finding enjoyment in doing this.

Gohan was still in the spacecraft waiting for his father to defeat the bad man and rescue him. But the rescue had still not yet come and now he could hear his father screaming. This was making him angry and anxious. His anger grew more and more as his father's screams continued and then blacked out suddenly.

Raditz was still enjoying his brother's screams as he tortured him. To his amusement the green guy had not done anything to save his brother. But then suddenly his scouter picked up a very high-power level. Raditz turned around and saw that the power was coming from the pod. Just then, the pod exploded outwards and a figure came out of it and landed in front of them. It was obviously his nephew. The scouter was climbing to impossible levels for an ordinary child.

"It's over 1300! How is this even possible!?", Raditz asked himself with a tone. Then with incredible speed, the kid came towards him and hit him on the armour with so much force that, the armour broke and Raditz was knocked out of breath. A part of the armour was destroyed by the impact and his bare skin was exposed.

Gohan then just fell onto the ground and seemed unable to do anything else. Piccolo was stunned by the spectacle that he just witnessed. "How did this kid just hit a man who had bested even his father!?", Piccolo thought to himself.

Even Goku was stunned by the display of his son's power. This was news for him, and a true eye opener. Raditz after recovering from the hit took a look at the kid lying on the ground. "What the hell!", he thought.

 **ABROAD THE SHIELD PLANE**

Nick Fury was now barking orders to the other soldiers. They were still an hour and half away from the crash site. The Japanese government had once again denied access to the areas where Fury had suspected the alien was in. They just Couldn't understand the danger they were in, and were telling that it would be contained. The agents near the crash site were completely unresponsive to the messages that were sent, and Fury feared the worst.

Fury was in fear of a full-on alien invasion happening here. The Japanese government was acting as though whatever was happening here was just a minor inconvenience. Fury had only two more days of authorization to be here and then they had to go.

"Hill, what's the status with the government?", Fury asked Maria hill.

"They are still maintaining their stance that, everything will be taken care of.", Hill said.

"Did they say how?", Fury asked impatiently.

"No, sir. They say that, it's confidential.", Hill said.

"To hell with confidential!", Fury said angrily. "We might be facing an alien invasion here!"

"I told them that, sir. But, they are not telling anything!", Hill said. "Sir, I think they are hiding something major here."

"Clearly, yes. If they are hiding one whole region of their country from any kind of surveillance, then it is major.", Fury said. "The last time this happened was when the whole red ribbon army nonsense happened."

"As I remember, we had intelligence that, they were in Japan and then suddenly disappeared from the world without a trace.", Hill said.

"We need to post more agents here. Even if that means breaking the agreement.", Fury said. "That is, if we survive this situation we are facing."

Nick Fury then went and looked to the front of the plane. The scenery in front of him looked peaceful enough, but he knew that something big was happening somewhere.


	9. Chapter 9

**DEATH OF GOKU**

Raditz was now in a completely stunned state. A kid had just managed to inflict a significant damage on him like never before. Just a mere kid! As he recovered from the hit, he saw that the kid was going to his brother's side. Raditz checked the power level of his nephew again and found that, it had reduced completely to a ten,

"H-how is this possible?", Raditz asked himself, but he knew that now was the time to kill the little brat before he becomes powerful again.

"G-Gohan get a-away from h-here.", Goku pleaded with his son. He knew that, the power his son had before was gone now and Raditz will come again. But before Gohan could do anything, Raditz came and picked him off the ground.

"Its your time to die you little brat.", Raditz said and threw the boy back onto the ground with force. The kid had started crying again. Then he started to raise his hand to deliver the final blow. Goku saw the opportunity and jumped up with his remaining power and put Raditz in a Full-Nelson. Raditz was completely unable to move as he was nearly fully exhausted as the beam he was charging up went somewhere else.

"What are you doing!", Raditz asked Goku angrily.

"Just keeping you ready so that, he can take you down.", Goku said with a smirk.

"What!? What are you talking about?", Raditz asked angrily and then saw the green guy still standing there charging up for the attack. Raditz then understood his brother's plan.

"Karkarot, listen to me! You don't have to do this!", Raditz told to his brother. "You do know that, if that hits me, it will most likely kill you too, right?"

"I don't care about my death, as long as the people of this planet is safe.", Goku said strengthening his hold on his brother.

"You fool! Think about our race! We need to avenge them.", Raditz said still struggling to get out of his brother's arms.

"I don't care. The people of earth are my people and I will do anything to protect them.", Goku said. "Not a race that, I don't even remember about."

Piccolo was now smiling at the altercation that was happening in front of him. Goku had his brother on hold and were standing in one place. Piccolo knew that, this made killing the alien very easy. He also knew that, his beam could pierce through the body and even hit the person directly behind the victim. Thus, the beam will kill not just the alien but also Goku. Two birds with one shot, Piccolo thought with a smirk. Then when he realised that it was fully charged up, he removed the finger from the forehead and shouted. "Dodge this!"

He then directed the beam toward the both of them and hit Raditz directly on the exposed part. It went straight through him and Raditz gasped in pain. Then it went and hit Goku which again went right through him. Goku also gasped in pain as the both of them fell on to the ground. Goku died as he touched the ground. But he knew that, there was a way in which he could return back.

Raditz saw that, his brother was dead and started to give a small laugh. "Foolish man, sacrificing his own life to save the others. This is not Saiyan behaviour at all."

Piccolo was going toward Raditz and heard what he was saying, "Don't worry about your brother. We do have a way of bringing this guy back.", Piccolo said with a smirk.

Raditz was now suddenly interested in what the green alien had to say and thought that his comrades ought to know about it too. "You see, we have something called the dragon balls and if we can collect the seven of them we can make a wish and bring him back.", Piccolo said.

Raditz smiled at the foolishness of the alien. He knew that, the whole conversation would have been heard by Vegeta. He knew that, Vegeta will come in search of both the stone and the dragon balls and revive him before these guys had the chance of reviving his brother.

"You fool! Do you think that I am the only one of my race out there?", Raditz spat. "There are two more of my comrades there and they have received the message about this dragon balls that you are talking about. They would be very much interested in whatever those are, and they will surely come and get them."

"We will face them when they come.", Piccolo spat at Raditz.

"You know nothing about them, do you? They are much more powerful than I am and will kill you all this instant. They will come here, take the infinity stone collect the dragon balls and wish me back to life. And then I shall enjoy killing you with my bare hands.", Raditz said with a laugh.

Piccolo was getting more and more angry by these words and killed Raditz with a powerful punch in his face. Raditz died with a smile still in his face.

Bulma, Krillin and master Roshi was searching for Goku and Piccolo as they were flying in a small plane.

"Do you think, they both would have defeated Raditz?", Krillin asked.

"I hope so. For the sake of this planet.", master Roshi said as he scanned the surroundings for any trace of Goku.

"How much farther are they?", Krillin asked impatiently.

"We will reach there in a minute.", Bulma said as she scanned the dragon radar. She knew that, she had to find them immediately as the government had warned them about an organisation called SHIELD coming to the place of conflict. She knew that, they were like an international spy force that did some shady work according to her father doctor Brief who had worked with Howard Stark during the 1980s.

The SHIELD had always tried to find out more about what was happening in Japan from her father through indirect means but her father never relented. The protection of this piece of land was a very important issue, and if found would have lead to disastrous consequences to the inhabitants.

Bulma then saw that, they were near the place and started lowering the plane for landing. What she saw after she landed was Piccolo standing there in the field next to Raditz who was clearly defeated. Gohan was also lying nearby. Bulma was now panicking about what had happened to Gohan and Goku. The three of them ran toward Piccolo and Raditz.

Piccolo turned around and saw that three more people had decided to join the party. He then silently made way for them as they came. The woman had clearly seen Goku and was coming there to see what had happened to him.

"Goku! Please talk to me!", Bulma cried as she tried to wake her friend up. She had ignored Piccolo when she found her friend lying on the ground with a big hole in his stomach. But then to her amazement, Goku slowly opened his eyes.

"B-Bulma.", Goku muttered.

"You are going to be OK, Goku. Please stay with me.", Bulma cried.

"I don't t-think I w-will s-stay a-alive m-more, Bulma. I am out of t-time. Piccolo used a beam t-that hit me and R-Raditz. Y-you can use the d-dragon ball to revive me.", Goku said and just then Mater Roshi and Krillin came to his side.

"We promise you that, we will wish you back, Goku.", Krillin said. "We will do it as soon as we can."

Goku just gave a small smile and closed his eyes as the life was drained out of him. Bulma and Krillin looked at their friend in sorrow, but knee that they could easily wish him back. Then suddenly Goku's body began to fade and started to disappear.

"W-what is happening?", Krillin asked horrified.

"I have no idea.", Bulma said with wide eyed.

"Kami.", Piccolo said as he saw the body disappearing.

"What do you mean?", Master Roshi asked.

"This is clearly Kami's doing. I can feel it.", Piccolo said. "He wants to take him somewhere and wants to say you not to wish Goku back anytime soon."

"Why the hell should we believe you!?", Krillin asked angrily.

"You believe or don't, I don't care, but there is a bigger threat coming toward us.", Piccolo said looking at the sky. "At least that is what this guy said."

"What the hell do you mean?", Krillin asked angrily.

"There are two more Saiyans coming to earth.", Piccolo said as he walked. "It seems that, that the thing he is wearing around his eye is like a radio that is transmitting audio to his Saiyan buddies in space. He has said that the whole fight was transmitted to them and they will be coming to get revenge in his name."

"You mean there are more like him out there!?", Bulma asked horrified.

"Yes, and they will come to earth in an year.", Piccolo said. Then he looked at the baby Gohan who was sleeping in Bulma's arms. He knew he had to get the kid so that he could train him. Piccolo had seen the power that was obviously lying dormant inside him and it was going to be an important part in the fight that was coming.

Piccolo then in a swift motion took the kid out of Bulma's arms. Bulma screamed as he did it.

"What the hell are you doing!?", Krillin said as he saw what had happened.

"Give Gohan back!", Master Roshi said angrily and the both of them were now ready to attack.

"Don't do any foolish moves. We all know who is strong here.", Piccolo said.

"What are you going to do with him?", Bulma asked.

"I am going to train him.", Piccolo said simply. "He has such hidden potential, and I want to make sure that it is unlocked before those two Saiyans come."

"How do I know, you won't harm him?", Krillin said as he tried to catch Gohan. But Piccolo dodged from him easily and said, "You won't."

Piccolo gave an evil smile and flew away from them. Krillin and the others were now helpless as they didn't know how to fly.

"What do we do now?", Krillin asked helplessly. "Goku is gone and Gohan is kidnapped. There are two more of those Saiyans coming here."

"We can always wish Goku back with the dragon balls!", Master Roshi said.

"But Piccolo said that, Kami wishes us not to wish him back anytime soon.", Bulma said.

"Why in the world should we believe him. This might be his game.", Krillin said.

"I say we start collecting the dragon balls now!", Master Roshi said.

"We have to get out of here fast!", Bulma said looking at her watch.

"Why? What happened?", Krillin asked.

"The outsiders are coming here to see what exactly happened here.", Bulma

"Outsiders? How did they get permission to come?", Krillin asked. The last time the outsiders had managed to penetrate into their land was when the red ribbon army had come. "and who are they.", Krillin continued.

"They are an governmental organization that works around the world.", Bulma said

"A-are they l-like the red ribbon a-army?", Krillin asked.

"No. My father had worked with them once or twice. He did tell that, they are a shady organization.", Bulma said. "But they are not completely evil like the red ribbon army."

"Hmm…", Master Roshi said to himself. The crisis with the Saiyan was now getting international attention and he knew that, if the Saiyans are coming the chances of the outsiders discovering them were even higher. There was a chance that, the Saiyans will land in an area not in Japan which he knew will cause much damage.

"It seems, the existence of our land might have to be revealed.", Master Roshi said. "If those Saiyans land in a place not in our land, we will have to go and help them."

"You are right!", Bulma exclaimed. "I never thought of that!"

"But what will that mean for us?", Krillin asked.

"That is a thought that should be given for another day.", Master Roshi said thoughtfully.

"I will have to tell dad about this development.", Bulma said. "I am sure that, he will warn the emperor about this latest development."

"I am sure that, he will think of a good idea on how to deal with this.", Krillin said.

"We shall have even to consult with Kami about the thing the Saiyan wanted.", Master Roshi said. "He said infinity stone, didn't he?"

"Yes. Infinity stone.", Bulma said. Then her phone beeped with an incoming message. Bulma took her phone and saw.

"It seems we will have to leave the body of Goku's brother here.", Bulma said.

"What? Why!?", Krillin asked.

"Just so that, those people will have no excuse to be here.", Bulma said. "At least temporarily. But we can take the spaceship from here."

"We will have to face Chi-Chi and tell her about this, won't we?", Master Roshi said with fear.

"Oh I hate to be the one to inform her of this.", Krillin said sadly. "I don't think that, she can handle the fact that her husband has been killed and her is kidnapped."

"We will have to deal with that later.", Bulma said. "But first we have to put the spaceship somewhere safe."

The three of them carried the spaceship and put it on Bulma's plane. They then flew off to the west city headquarters of capsule corporation.


	10. Chapter 10

**THE BODY RECOVERED**

Nick Fury and his team of agents were now nearly at the location of the space pod. The agents were now getting ready with their weapons. Clint Barton was supervising the agents and were shouting orders at them. Fury then went to the side of Agent Romanoff who was standing at the front side looking at the skies they were going through.

"Do you think that, this is a really big threat sir?", agent Romanoff asked as Fury went near her.

"I believe so, agent Romanoff. A distress signal from our team usually means something really big.", Nick Fury said.

"Do we think that, it is time to bring in the team we planned?", Romanoff asked.

"I don't know, even if that was the case it would be nearly impossible to bring them from America in such a short notice.", Fury said.

"You did call Stark here, didn't you?", Romanoff asked.

"He's not even an official member, is he?", Fury asked. "For now, he is just a consultant. But he is our only bet for now."

Romanoff just nodded at her boss and went back to looking at the scenery.

"Sir, we are ready to land.", the pilot said.

"Agents, get ready!", Barton ordered and all of them went to the seats to prepare for the landing. Then when they landed, they all went out in an orderly fashion to the place. What they found there, dumbfounded Fury and the team. The whole place was littered with dead bodies of the agents and in the middle of those bodies were a body of a huge man with some kind of body armour which was clearly not of this planet.

"T-this is a massacre.", one of the agents said with horror.

"D-do you think?", Barton asked with a shocked expression as He looked at the corpse of the guy with armour.

"Clearly looks like we have found the alien we are looking for.", Fury said incredulously.

"What in the world happened to our agents?", Romanoff asked. She was shaking with anger as she saw her fellow agents lying dead on the ground.

"Looks nothing like I have ever seen.", Barton said as he examined the bodies. "Most of them have burn marks, but not of any type I have ever seen!"

"What do you mean?", Fury asked.

"These are burn marks of the kind unknown to us. I can't point out what kind this can be.", Barton said.

"It has been a long time since I have seen our agents massacred like this.", Fury said as he looked at them sadly.

"At least, it looks like the alien threat is neutralised.", Barton said and went over to examine the body.

"What in the world happened here?", agent Romanoff asked. "Who killed our agents if, the alien is already dead?"

When Barton examined the body, he called out, "Sir, you better come and see this."

Fury and Romanoff went toward Barton to see what he had seen and saw that the body had a big whole right on his stomach.

"What the hell!?", Nick Fury exclaimed. "What in the world happened to him!?"

"I don't know any weapon that can make this happen.", Natasha said as she looked at the hole carefully.

"Could it be a kind of advanced weapon that they have?", Barton asked looking closely. "These Japanese definitely has some shady things going on over here."

"That is definitely possible. We don't even have access to one big chunk of their land.", Natasha said. "Who knows what is going on here."

"This is just like the African country of Wakanda.", Barton said as he glanced at the soldiers who were transporting the fallen bodies of their comrades onto the plane. Fury knew that, one wasn't enough to do the task, and was glad that he prepared for more planes and troops to come.

"This guy certainly looks exactly like a human.", Natasha said. "But with a tail.", she said as she saw the tail which the alien had.

"Looks like, the tail was not lost in the process of evolution.", Barton said as he examined the dress he was wearing.

"This armour is tough as nails.", Barton said. "The weapon that must have caused this big hole must have been very powerful."

"Now, this is strange.", Natasha said as she examined the guns of the fallen men.

"What is strange?", Fury asked curiously.

"All of these guns have been used.", she said as she picked the other guns. "There is no way that, all these men would have missed the target together at the same time. I know that the alien has an armour and all, but the head is definitely an option."

"That is really strange.", Barton said as he also picked the guns. "Our agents are expert marksmen. The probability of them hitting the target should be next to nil."

"This whole situation is really mysterious.", Natasha said.

Then one of the agents who were watching the surroundings called out. "Sir, you need to see this."

Fury, Natasha and Clint went toward the agent and saw what the agent was talking about. There was some marks on the ground that looked like some kind of craft had landed there. "Looks like some kind of craft has landed here and took off.", Natasha said looking at the mark.

"Looks like it. But who could that be?", Clint asked. "As far as we know, the Japanese government is not involved here."

"That might not be true.", Fury said. "Someone did come here right into the middle of the conflict, and did god knows what. Maybe even killed our alien here."

"But who and most importantly who?", Barton asked.

"That is one big mystery.", Fury said as he examined the mark. It did not remind him of any kind of craft he had ever seen. The mystery of the situation was getting bigger and bigger as they took closer look at the scene.

Then just a few yards away, he saw footprints of what looked like a child. "Wait what!?", Fury thought in confusion. "How in the world is a child involved in this whole thing!?"

Natasha once again joined him as he looked at the footprints. "A child!?", Natasha asked.

Fury nodded. "By the looks of it, should not be more than five.", he said.

"What is this doing here?", Natasha asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine, agent Romanoff.", Fury said and he continued to look around. Then he found a handkerchief that was fallen on the floor. "A kerchief?", he thought to himself. He then picked it up and examined to see whether it was one of the soldier's. He then was shocked to see that, the word 'Capsule Corps' was engraved in it.

"What in the world is this doing here.", he thought to himself. "How is the world's richest organization after starks involved here?"

He knew that, the answer for what had happened here might be at the Capsule Corps. He had to visit the place, he knew it. Either this was of some employee's or might be even of the people at the highest level. Fury had always found Mr. Brief to have some secrets. Fury knew that, Dr. Briefs was hiding something, and by the looks of it, it was something really big if they were directly involved in the conflict.

Just then, the reinforcements came and the bodies of the agents and the alien were loaded into them. They arranged the bodies of the agents in a proper and respectable way and he put the body of the alien in a bag so that, they could send it to a lab where they could study the body and even try to figure out what happened to him. Fury then took out the kerchief and said, "What are you hiding, Dr. Brief?"


	11. Chapter 11

**FRIEZA FORCE**

Yondu the ravager was now walking through the halls of a foreign ship. He was sent on a mission by the owner of the ship and he had come to report his findings. He did not want to work for scum like the Frieza but he was forced to as the man was very powerful and Yondu knew that he couldn't defeat him. Frieza was a person who made people do his dirty work, in return for him leaving them alone. Yondu knew the consequences of not doing what Frieza tells him to do, or even try to revolt against him. He had heard the rumours that, the Saiyan race was obliterated by Frieza and not by a meteor. If true, it would confirm his suspicions that Frieza would kill the people who were working for him without showing any mercy.

He then reached a big door where two guards were standing. "What do you want?", one of them asked.

"Lord Frieza is expecting me.", Yondu said. The guard then relayed the message through the scouter and when he got a positive feedback, he opened the big doors and allowed Yondu to go in. He then entered a big hall, in which there was a small throne which was facing backwards to him. Yondu could see two horns that looked like they were sticking out of the throne. On it's two sides were Frieza's henchmen Dodoria and Zarbon. They were looking at him with an evil smile.

"So, have you found what Lord Frieza asked you to?", Dodoria asked without with the smile still on his face.

"Yes.", Yondu said. "I managed to locate the pods that you were talking about."

"Any information about where it might be going to?", Zarbon asked.

"The course they took was toward a planet named terra.", Yondu said. He knew that surely because he had taken the same journey two decades ago for another mission like this. He hated the fact that, he had to do people's dirty work like this. For him, he had to survive the vast expanse known as space, and these were the things he had to do for that.

"Terra, huh?", Frieza spoke as he turned around on his throne. "Is it one of the planets that our clients want?", he asked Dodoria.

"No, Lord Frieza.", Dodoria said. "The planet Terra is of no strategical or even mineral importance. It is full of apes that look like Saiyans."

"A planet full of apes, huh?", Frieza said laughing. "Just the perfect planet for a monkey like him. We shall see whether Vegeta will come back quickly from this. If he comes fast, I shall forgive him for insubordinance. But if he comes late or without conquering the planet, I shall tear that monkey into pieces myself!"

Yondu could do nothing but to listen to the madman. "Now, I have another mission for you.", Frieza said.

Yondu looked up again. "Not another one!", he thought to himself. He didn't want to go on another mission for the mad alien so fast. Frieza's madness was rivalled only by the mad titan Thanos himself. Frieza then motioned for Dodoria for something and Dodoria took out a piece of paper and gave it to Yondu. Yondu unfolded the paper and saw that there was a drawing of something that looked like an orb inside it.

"We need you to search for this.", Frieza said. "The object is called 'the orb'."

Yondu took a look at the drawing. He knew that, if these people were looking for this, and were sending someone else to get it for them, it meant that the object was of a very big importance.

"Don't worry.", Zarbon said. "We will pay you a great amount of money if you come back with this."

Yondu knew the consequences of not bringing the object to the madman. "I shall do what you seek, lord Frieza.", Yondu said with a bow.

"Now, keep in mind we have no idea where this object is.", Dodoria said. "So we will give you 2 years to finish the mission."

"If you tell anyone about this, you and your gang of ravagers shall feel my wrath!", Frieza said with an evil smile."

"Now, go away from here.", Frieza said. Yondu left with a resolve that, he would stop working for Frieza after this.

Frieza was now sitting on his chair with a glass of wine in his hand. He was thinking about what his Saiyan soldier was doing. He could feel that, the monkey was up to absolutely no good. But he didn't understand why he went to such an insignificant planet such as terra or earth as they called it. He never invaded a planet unless it was requested by his clients. He generally made other planets work for him in exchange for his protection.

He knew that, the earth was a planet which was filled with weaklings and was of absolutely no value. He didn't want to waste his resources on such a planet. He hoped that, Vegeta had a very good reason for going there. If not death awaits him when he returns.

His thoughts then went to the object he wanted. He had made the rogue Ravager go after the object. Frieza knew that, if Yondu came to know what the object was, he wouldn't bring it to him. So, he had offered a great amount of money for the secrecy and the retrieval. But then again, Frieza had no plans for paying the blue monkey anything. As soon as the infinity stone was retrieved, he would kill him.


End file.
